Glue
by Koala in the rain
Summary: Jay is the glue of the family, but when he has a heart attack who will take his place? Iregular updates. CHAPTER 5 IS HERE!.
1. Chapter 1

Monday 12-5 8:54 pm Haley's POV

Holding back tears has never been my strong suit. Not as a snotty teenager and not now. Still, I have to have to be strong for Alex and Luke. And maybe even mom and dad. I look into there eyes and I just see how lost they are. Grandpa was, is, our rock. The glue that binds us all together, no matter how jagged the edges, he always seemed to find away to bind us tighter than ever. Keeping our love strong.

Now that he was unconscious in his stiff hospital bed I can't help thinking what will happen to us if he d...d...dies. What would Gloria and Manny do? Could they keep they keep the house or would they have to move? There wasn't room here with all 5 of us living here. Mitch and Cam only had one floor so there wasn't room. Oh why couldn't Jay just wake up. I almost hate Jay for having a heart attack, but but it wasn't his fault. He didn't do anything to cause it, so why was I mad at him? I try to push these thoughts out of my head and tried to fall asleep, it had been a long day for me.

Monday 9:30 Haley's POV

"Haley," said Alex walking into the basement, waking me up again. Still groggy I look at Alex and see her for the first time in hours, she had finally come out of her room. She doesn't look to good right now. Her eyes are wet and red, her nose the same color. I could tell that she has been holding in her feelings for awhile and I guess I was the best option for her to talk to. Luke and dad wouldn't get it, a and and mom would make it about her. Neither of us were great sisters, I make fun of her for being ugly which wasn't entirely true; she acts superior to me for being smarter. No matter what happened in the past, she was my sister and I sure as hell would be here for her.

"How are you holding up Alex," I say with as cheerful a voice as is can muster. I pick up my iced tea and take a couple of sips, waiting for her to say anything she needs to. A couple seconds of silence go by and I add "you can tell me anything Alex, nothing leaves this room,". She nods.

"I never thought it would be Grandpa in the hospital bed," she says tearfully. "He just always was so strong and then this heart attack and it's scary. What if it's dad next time, or mom, or Luke, or Mitchell, or Cam, or Gloria, or Manny, or little Lilly, or you?" Oh god she needs me more than ever.

"We are not going anywhere Alex, and neither is Grandpa. We will all be ok. I promise." She looked at me skeptically opening her mouth to retort something back at me. I don't give her the chance. "Alex," I say, "I promise."

We sit there for awhile just here telling me her fears and me trying to put them at ease. It feels good to be able to help her find some peace. After a while of this Alex falls asleep, she looks more peaceful asleep and cuter. Any guy with half a mind would be dying over her, but then again no one has half a mind until after high school. She left her phone on in her hand and well, I had to do some snooping. Her pass code is a surprisingly easy to crack. It's alway the same thing, 1891 the year her school, Caltech, was founded.

I can't help feeling guilty when I look around on her phone. She has all of her apps clear so they at makes my life easier. I'm about to turn it off, but the messages app catches my eye. It can't hurt can it. I search through it and find a bunch of nerdy texts, but at the very top I see see a very interesting text from a guy named James from yesterday about 12 at night. Whoa.

 _Hey - James_

 _Oh hi James - Alex_

 _I'm super bored right now wanna talk - James_

 _Yeah, what's up hot stuff - Alex_

 _I mean James - Alex_

 _That was auto correct - Alex_

 _Sorry! - Alex_

 _Whoa it's OK Alex, I'm flattered - James_

 _You are? - Alex_

 _I mean of course you are - Alex_

 _Ha ha can you snapchat this flip phone sux - James_

 _Yup - Alex_

Looking at Alex flirt was kinda funny, but sweet. I go on snapchat and see James posted something on his story, and damn this kid was hot. And I see that he is Alex's best friend. Smiling I close out the apps and turn it off. Maybe Alex isn't so hopeless with guys like I thought. Slowly I get into the bed with Alex so she doesn't wake up. Sooner than later, I drift off into sleep, thinking of Grandpa.

 **Any reviews and comments are appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday 12-6 6:35 am Haley's POV

I groaned as I woke up from my uneasy sleep. The thought of going over to Gloria's house without Jay there was scary. What will mom say to Manny about this. I know she didn't think he was Jay's kid. I'm afraid the mom will say something that I can't fix for her, or anyone can. Also what about Gloria and Grandma? They both hate each other and what b will they say?

Alex shifts over and yawns. She looks much better today with some sleep.

"Hey," she says. She looks almost a little confused as to why I look sad. Then it must have hit her again because she too shares my sad face. I hate that I used to treat her so bad in the past, but I promise I will do better now. It was all an insecurity thing for me I guess. I don't have too much time to ponder my bitchy ways before it's broken by her shaking voice "Haley, what if he's.." she starts before breaking down.

"Alex this is Grandpa were talking about," I say trying to convince myself. "He is stubborn as a mule, and he is here for the long haul. So let's go upstairs and get you some breakfast and I'll take you to school.

I wish she didn't have to go to school. I wanted to talk and talk about everything. Just how disconnected I was with everyone was scary for me. Luke has dad, always. Dad has mom. Mom has everyone and no one at the same time. So who was there for me or Alex? Once again I made a promise to be better.

Church says that heaven is above us. How strange then that when I went upstairs, I was climbing not to salvation from uncertainty but to hell. Ignorance is bliss, someone said so maybe that's why I've always been happy. Of course at this moment I was wanted to know if he made it through the night. But at the same time I didn't want to hear what had been controlling my thoughts all night.

"Haley," Alex said putting her arm around my shoulder, " everything is going to be fine." With that I kept walking and put my hand on the doorknob and hesitated. With another squeeze from Alex I opened door.

Mom was sitting on the couch and she barely took note of us. In fact until I sat down did she look at us.

"Grandpa isn't waking up she says." She says sobbing. "They, they are keeping him in a coma for now," she begins crying again making talking impossible. Alex looks so lost again and I don't even know what to say.

"Mom stay here I'll take Alex to school ok?" I don't wait for a reply. I don't need one, she needs to sit here and try to sort herself out. "Alright Alex, let's go," I say grabbing my keys. She holds my hand as we walk out and she doesn't let go till we get to the car.

"Alex, he'll be fine sweetie." I try to keep myself upbeat and positive while talking. I hope I did. Honestly I am really scared myself but I can't let it show. I need to be strong for Alex and mom. But who will be strong for me?

"I know," says Alex her voice shaking a bit.

"That's the spirit Alex," as we drive into the drop off line. "If you have a problem Alex, just call me and I'll pick you up." I know she would never miss school but I want her to have that option.

"Haley, thank you for everything today."

"It's what any good sister would do."

"It's doesn't matter what other good sisters would do. It matters that you did it. I don't think the old Haley would do this."

I smile. "Thanks, now you better get to school."

"Bye Haley. Keep an eye on mom."

"Will do." I take my time driving away today. I think about mom and how she's holding up so far. If I was in her unfashionable shoes, I couldn't do it. She's much braver than I give her credit for. I'll get her a Starbucks, it always cheers her up.

"One chai tea latte, grande and one caramel ribbon crunch Frappuccino grande please." I hope mom likes chai but if not I can always give her the Frappuccino. I hope it doesn't come to that, cause I love me some Frappuccino.

I pulled into our driveway expecting to see just mom but grandma DeeDee was here too. Oh well. DeeDee was my grandma but she could be so annoying. I already knew I would hear about Dylan. Whatever.

"Hey mom" I said handing her the chai. DeeDee of course reaches for the Frappuccino, but no way in hell that's happening.

"Sorry grandma. That's mine." I grab it out of her hands and grab my laptop. I remember when dad gave this one to me. After my blog started to pick up and I started some youtube videos, I got a little frustrated with the one I had. When I was complaining about it , dad told me to get in the car. We went to the apple store and talked to some geek, but dad bought me one and Alex one. He said he got Alex's for college and mine for my blog.

"I'll be downstairs, I need to write my blog for today."

"OK honey. Grandma and I were just talking about things."

"OK mom, if you need to talk I'm right down stairs."

"Thanks honey."

"I'm always here for you."

The doorbell rings loudly.

"Who could that be?" DeeDee asks

"I'm not sure," I say as I reach for the doorknob...

 **There you go the long awaiting chapter 2. It's been hard for me to write recently and I just got it back. I hope you like it please review for a faster chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Andy?" I said surprised. He wasn't supposed to be here. I thought he was in wherever his bitchy girlfriend lives. Not that I would care or anything. We were ancient history by now. The nerves were just the caffeine I told myself, knowing it was a lie. I've been thinking a lot about him and how I miss him. Dylan just doesn't feel my emotions like Andy does.

OK I can do this. Just say hi Haley. It's not hard. Everyone does it, right? He's your friend who just happens to be gorgeous. Like insanely hot. And pretty much every other positive adjective ever used ever. He looks confused by my reaction, aw he's cute when he's like that.

"Hey Andy," did that sound stupid? I think that it did. Why is it so hard to talk to him now. I used to tell him anything but I guess things change. It makes me sad, about everything. Maybe I just miss Jay, or maybe it's Andy being here or maybe it's both. God I need a nap.

"I just wanted to say hey. It seemed better doing it in person, but maybe it wasn't," He said looking at me sadly. Almost like he stilled liked me. Did he and Beth fall out? I couldn't read his goofy facial expression.

"No it's fine, Andy. It's awesome to see you!"

"I'm glad, I was kinda nervous about seeing you. I mean we haven't really face timed in a while or even texted." He said pleased at my reaction to him.

"Do you want to come in? I'm not busy." I asked hopefully.

"I gotta run, another time Haley," he said sadly. So maybe he did like me.

DeeDee was being louder than ever, and I could tell my mom was getting fed up. I sent her some sympathetic looks, but she just looked sadly back at me. I could understand why. Her only parent only wanted some of Jay's stuff, she didn't care about how mom was feeling. Angrily, I walked into the living room and sat next to mom. Just patting her arm and hugging her. I wanted her to know that her little girl was there for her. I wanted her to feel safe.

A loud buzz fills the air and I'm surprised to see it's Luke texting me.

 _Hey - Luke_

 **What did you do - Haley**

 _Nothing just wanted to talk to my LOVING sister_

 **Oh ha ha. Is alex ok. R u ok** **?**

 _She's just as workaholic probably even more so_

 **I hope she's ok**

 _She's dealing with it_

 **I know. And you?**

 _It's tough but I'm ok_

 **It'll be ok buddy**

 _I know Haley_

 **Get back to class Mr Slacker**

 _Ha ha ha u should be a comedian. Bye_

 **Love you**

 _Love you too_

I smile at the thought of Luke caring for Alex. They never got along well. I guess some good can come out of dark places. Still Jay must pull through for all of us. I don't know what we would do without him, and I don't want to find out.

Cozy. My little room in the basement was cozy. The soft pink sheets and my picture board that I kept. My friends Kylie, Maddie, and Taylor smiled back at me. I feel a twinge of regret that I wasn't joining them at college ever again, but I enjoy most of my life right now. The fashion blog is doing well and... oh shit. The blog!

Oh my fans are going to be mad at me but it needs to happen. I just don't have time to update with everything that's going on in my life.

 _Dear Fans of Haley's World of Fashion,_

 _I apologize for not updating in awhile, but I know that you awesome people will understand! My grandfather is in the hospital and I need to take some time off to reconsider my life and my goals. The weekly youtube videos will also stop for the time being. I apologize for the let down, but I really need this time to myself and my family. I also you to keep my grandfather Jay, and the rest of my family in your prayers. Thank you for the understanding through this difficult time in my life. My snapchat and instagram will be updated regularly to keep you up to date with me! I love you guys! - Haley_

My phone buzzes once again and I look down to see Alex texting me.

Hey - Alex

 **How are you holding up- Haley**

Better after you helped me out

 **It wasn't a problem sweetie. I needed it too**

I'm glad

 **It's going to be alright**

I'm not so sure

 **I am**

 **Grandpa is a fighter**

He is. Can you come get me

 **What wrong?**

I can't focus and I just need to talk

 **Alright I'll be there sweetie**

Thanks Haley

 **I love you Alex**

I love you too

 **Give me 10 minutes**

 _ **10 minutes later**_

I brush a hand against Alex's cheek and cup her head with my hand.

"You sure you're OK, Alex?" She didn't look good. Her glasses were smudged when she usually kept them surgically clean. She was wearing one if my old sweatshirts, which was annoying, but whatever.

She didn't respond to me verbally. Instead she hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. We stood like that for awhile in the middle of her empty office and for once everything was perfect

 **I lost motivation for this story but your awesome reviews got me going again. If anyone would be interested in being a beta reader, that would be awesome. Please PM if you are. Once again please review and follow. Share with a friend. Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read my Author's note**

Andy 12-7 11:05 PM

I lay on my bed, my warm body against the cool sheets warming them. It's funny really. How you always seem to feel cold when you are sad, but when I'm depressed I get warmer. If you were me you'd laugh. I swear you would.

Of course I'm thinking about Haley, I almost always am. I broke up with Beth, she was a bitch. She really was, and that made me laugh as well. My everything was a synonym to Beth for a while. That was even my contact name for her. Want to know my name in her phone? Goofy. It is pathetic how attached to her I was. It really is. I haven't told Haley yet, and I don't know when I will. Maybe she got back together with that guy, Dillon or whatever his name is. Maybe it doesn't even matter. Guys like him are stupid. Guys like him are always talking about their conquest or whoever they are lusting after next. Guys like him are why girls like her don't think twice about me. So handsome, but only skin deep.

I hear my mom's boyfriend Eric trying to sweet talk her again. Funny. He was just like Dillon, one of a million of the same type of guy. I guess my mom needed someone like him after my dad died, or maybe she always needed him. I don't care, it doesn't matter, nothing really does anymore. Dad was a special guy, but this man in my dad's house dishonored his memory to me. I needed to leave and soon. Everything was bothering me, the untucked part of my sheets, the clothes on my floor, the water bottle on my nightstand, and most importantly, this man in my house.

"Hey champ!" says Eric as I grab my coat. Looking at my mom's awestruck face at his obviously fake gesture of kindness made me sick. His face only furthered my disgust. The face that reminded me of a rat. His hollow, rodent like eyes, and the beer gut sticking out a mile from his waist. The arrogant stubble on his face, like he was too good looking to shave. Nothing in the world would give me more satisfaction than socking this little 5 foot 2 man directly in the face, but I restrain myself mostly for my mom's sake.

"Hello Eric," I say with a tight lipped smile.

"How are you my lad? You look well, though your mom looks better." He says with a wink that set off a thousand bombs in my head.

"Thank you." I say not lowering my gaze as he hoped. "I better be going."

"About that," he says, gazing the room like a prized lawyer. "I'm not sure that I want you out so late at night. I want you to stay home for the night, go back to your room."

"No."

"No? NO? I didn't realize it was a question. Now go back to your room!" He yells, blustering at me with a ever reddening face.

"You are not my father, nor are you in charge of this house. I'm going out tonight, and when I come back you will not be here."

"Don't mess with me boy," He yells straightening up to his full height of 5 foot 2.

"I'm done with this conversation. I'm done listening to you, and I'm done living here. I'm sorry mom, but this rat living here dishonors dad's memory. I just can't anymore, and for that I'm sorry." I look sadly at my mom before I grab my wallet and jacket and open the door to an uncertain future.

Haley's POV 12-8 1:30 AM

I lie awake in my bed, my left side of me cold without Alex here anymore. She went back to her room again, but I have a feeling she will be back tomorrow. Or maybe she won't, I can't read her. I never could, she's just too smart or maybe I'm just stupid. Probably both, but I still missed her. She really was not taking this well at all. She really wasn't. You wouldn't either. You really wouldn't.

I open up my messages.

Andy.

Oh god. I'm not sure what we were anymore. I know that he and Beth weren't together anymore, but I don't think that it was because of his love for me. Which in it's own sick way made me a little jealous that he really did love her, and not me. I was just as hot as her, or maybe even hotter. Maybe I'm just ranting right now, I'm not sure of my own feelings anymore. I feel like a surfer, balanced carefully on a board. I might ride it out, or I might fall off and…

I was so nervous about Jay and my mother's health that I barely looked at my phone, moving my white bracelet over to grab it. I hesitantly opened messages and looked at Andy text.

Hey Hales - A

Hi Andy - H

I was wondering if maybe I could spend the night there - A

Oh um why - H

My mom's boyfriend and I had a pretty serious fight, but you don't have to! Honestly I'll just get a hotel room - A

No it's fine :) - H

No I really don't want to intrude - A

Come over you big nerd - H

Are you sure - A

Yeah I could really use a hug - H

Well I owe you one :) - A

See you in 20? - H

15 :) - A

Not soon enough - H

Well you have to wait for the best things in life - A

I smile and truly laugh for the first time in what feels in weeks. I glance around the sloppy room and gasp at how messy I can be. I pick up a few things here and there and turn on my lamp, giving the room a soft yellow glow. Some soft Christmas music gives the room a much needed ambiance, and I set out some gingerbread cookies usually reserved for my late nights with Alex.

The doorbell rung and I raced to the door and it swing open. I stared at him. Andy. My Andy.

 **Never let anyone tell you that you aren't good enough. You are. You are the most important person in Your life, and don't you ever forget. I know I'm not the person to tell you to love yourself, because believe me, I hate myself. However, maybe that's why I can tell you. Love yourself, love someone else, love life. So be free, this is your life. Spend it on yourself, or try to help others as much as you can. The choice is yours, and be happy doing whatever you want. Write your own story. Be your own hero. Because you guys are awesome. Your reviews make me write, so please write some more. Until we next meet, have a good time being yourself.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dedicated To Shian

Haley 12-9 11:18 AM

Well last night was incredible. Andy and I just…. Feel right together. When I'm with him, everything just seems to click into place for me. I wonder if he feels the same. He must right? He did come back to see me. And he didn't try to get in my pants like Dillon always did. Not that I would have let him, but it's nice not to have to keep saying no. I really wish that he was still was still with me, in mom's car heading to Gloria's house for a support group for her, manny, everyone. Andy could be my support, my safety blanket. Instead, I'm the safety blanket for Alex, her support, her sister. She's not taken this situation well, not that I have, but it's hit this poor kid like a truck. That's why she needs me more than ever, and that why I'm currently sitting in the back of the minivan holding my sobbing sister in my arms.

I pull her closer to me. "it's going to be okay Alex. I promise it will be, and Haley Dunphy is not a liar." my voice in tender and soft, so only she can hear me.

Okay that wasn't necessarily true, I used to lie all the time. But not so much anymore. And it really would be okay…. I hope. Because I wasn't sure of anything anymore, nothing in my life was concrete. My feelings were constantly betraying each other, never giving me enough time to process why I felt the way I did. I used to be so sure about how I felt about boys, but Andy made me feel so….. complicated. Suddenly my brain wasn't thinking it terms of basic lust and attraction, but love. Yeah, me and Andy were intimate, but more often than not, I loved being with him. His goofy smile that makes my heart flutter, stupid jokes that somehow make me laugh every time, and his warm arms that make me feel safe. But he wasn't here, his warm arms weren't wrapped around me, and I didn't feel safe. In fact, I felt more vulnerable than I ever have. God, why did life always have to be so confusing? I really was not looking forward to this party.

Cam 12-9 1:52 PM

Well this had been a nightmare, and it wasn't even halfway over. Dee Dee was now completely wasted, and Claire was gaining on her fast. Awful things had been said, and they only seemed to get nastier. First Dee Dee let it slip that she hoped that she got more in the inheritance than Gloria did, because she felt that Jay really loved her more. Which sent the Columbian off the edge. Not that anyone really blamed her, Dee Dee was asking for it, but Gloria really went all out on her. And that set the stage for a nasty little cat fight, and a very angry Mitchell driving a very drunk Dee Dee back to our house.

Great. I didn't hate Dee Dee, but I did not want her in our home, especially drunk. I could not imagine what effect it might have in Lilly to see her grandmother drunk. Lilly is a wonderful child, but she is more impressionable than a baby cow. Very impressionable to say the least. Back on the farm, we used to dress my sister up in a cow costume to lure the calves away from their mothers, worked everything. I didn't have long to think about a frankly enjoyable memory before my thoughts came crashing back down to the (slightly drab) bar in Jay's house, due to Phil spilling a glass of whisky on my shirt.

"Oh god, Cam I am so sorry! I don't know what is wrong with my today!" he said knitting his eyebrows, clearly upset.

"it's alright Phil, I'm not that wet. And besides, it's grief. We are all a little off." Not that wet my left boot. My (extremely fashionable) paisley shirt was soaked. But I couldn't be mad at Phil. He's so kind and so clearly unnerved.

"You're right, Cam. It's just, Jay was a big part of everyone's lives. It feels wrong not to have him here. And Claire is taking all of this so poorly, and I just don't know what to do to help her out." Phil looks so miserable. It doesn't suit him.

"Phil, I completely understand. Mitchell has been depressed too. You just need to let them sort it out for themselves first, and then comfort them. Pritchetts are a weird bunch. They hold everything inside, but when they let it out, they will be engulfed in love and support!" I say loudly, spreading my arms for effect. Everyone is looking at me, smiling.

"Uncle Cam is right everyone!" Haley says from near the back of the party. "We are all a family, and we stick together, no matter what!"

I could've kissed Haley right then and there. She really drove my message home to everyone, but she also stole my spotlight, which I did earn from my rousing speech to Phil. Ugh I'm just being petty, the kid did nicely.

"Yes, we need to be strong for each other. I am not alone, we are not alone, Jay is not alone. We all each other, and Jay has us!" Gloria speaks with a fiery Colombian passion. I almost tear up, she is that moving. We all bring it in for a group hug around Gloria and Manny. The love there is just incredible, and let's not forget who saved this little party. Mental self high five for this guy.

 **Author's note**

 **Shortish chapter today, but I'm glad to have something up again. It's been hard to find time to write and even harder to find motivation, but it's been getting better. Honestly, this has just been a tough time in my life. It's been mostly eternal struggles the past few months. It feels like my own thoughts are betraying each other, constantly contradicting. I've been so depressed at times when I should be so happy. Maybe I'm just crazy. Anyway, thank you so much for all of the support you guys have shown. It's just incredible to me that so many people spare their time to send a few kind words. It makes my day, every time. Shian, your review was absolutely amazing! I am so honored that you choose to write your longest review ever, to me. I hoped you liked this chapter, because it is dedicated to you! Finally, if anyone would make a thumbnail, that would be sweet. And I might be interested in an editor. PM me if interested. That's all for now.**


End file.
